darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
941
Barnabas warns Elizabeth that Carolyn must go away from Collinsport immediately. Synopsis Teaser : A night of terrible panic on the great estate of Collinwood, for this is the night Jeb vowed to carry Carolyn to his room and make her his own. And Barnabas, knowing that she will become the breathing monster that Jeb is when he is not in human form, must stop her from going. But despite every effort Barnabas and Quentin can make, they find to their horror that Carolyn has gone to meet Jeb an hour before the time that had been arranged. Jeb drugs Carolyn and prepares to carry her to the Chosen Room. Act I Quentin shows up and stops Jeb. A fight ensues. Quentin gets the upper hand and knocks Jeb out with a glass bottle. Barnabas and Elizabeth are talking at Collinwood. Elizabeth is upset that she has been left out of recent Leviathan activities, and still has not met Jeb. She accuses Barnabas of losing faith in the Leviathans, but before she can continue Quentin walks in with Carolyn in his arms, who is still blacked out. Meanwhile, Jeb regains consciousness and trashes the antique shop. Act II At Collinwood, Barnabas, Quentin, and Elizabeth discuss what to do about Carolyn. Barnabas tells Elizabeth that Carolyn only fainted while at the antique shop. Elizabeth is suspicious about Quentin being at Collinwood, since she is so used to thinking about Quentin haunting Collinwood previously. While gazing out the window, Elizabeth thinks she sees someone standing at the edge of the woods (it's Jeb), but when Quentin looks there is no one there. Later, Barnabas tells Elizabeth that he had Julia inspect Carolyn, and Julia feels that Carolyn's mental health is suffering, mostly because of Paul's death, and she needs to get out of Collinwood for her own well-being. Elizabeth tells Barnabas she thinks Carolyn should be turned into a Leviathan. Barnabas says she isn't ready to become a Leviathan just yet, and must regain her strength. Elizabeth agrees that Carolyn should be taken away, and Barnabas tells her he has already made arrangements for her to leave later that night. Jeb is still lurking in the woods outside of Collinwood. He hears footsteps approaching. It's Quentin, but Jeb lets him walk by. Shortly thereafter, another sound of footsteps is heard. This time it's Maggie, and Jeb steps out in front of her. Act III Maggie tries to run away from Jeb, but he won't let her leave just yet. At Collinwood, Elizabeth and Carolyn are ready to leave. Carolyn says she was at the antique shop with Jeb, and can't remember what happened after that, which contradicts the story Barnabas told her earlier. But Elizabeth has no time to talk about it, and Barnabas quickly ushers them out of the house. Jeb returns to the antique shop, alone, and begins cleaning up the mess from the fight earlier in the evening. Barnabas walks in, demanding to know where Maggie is, but Jeb denies knowing anything. He mocks Barnabas for liking Maggie. Barnabas says he is going to search for Maggie, and if he discovers Jeb had anything to do with her disappearance, he will call upon Oberon to discipline him. As Barnabas leaves, Jeb laughs convinced that Barnabas is in love with Maggie. Meanwhile at the cemetery, Maggie is lying unconscious in a crypt. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You lie as well as you kill. : Jeb (to Barnabas about Maggie): You dig her. He's in love with her. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 939. * Closing credits scene: Antique shop interior. Story * Mrs. Sinclair is keeping her shop open until Maggie collects the needlepoint for Elizabeth. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I must go myself * TIMELINE: Barnabas arranges to meet Maggie at 10pm. 8:15pm: Barnabas and Quentin at Collinwood. 9:30pm: Quentin leaves Collinwood. Barnabas plans to send Elizabeth and Carolyn away within the hour. 10:18pm: Jeb returns to the antique Shop. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, as Carolyn faints into Jeb's arms, a loud banging noise is heard from off stage, or perhaps Carolyn's legs knock something over as Jeb picks her up. (This was not in the previous episode's version of this scene.) * A boom microphone shadow can be seen in the foyer as Barnabas phones Windcliff Sanitarium. * Jonathan Frid reads his lines off the teleprompter in Act III. He also seems to start calling Jeb "Maggie" or "Megan" at one point. * Someone can be heard coughing in the background while Barnabas and Maggie are talking in the foyer. * Jonathan Frid adds one too many "You"'s to his line, "Carolyn, you must forget about your father, and take care of your health! Now, you must do this! You and I are going to be firm!” * When Carolyn tells Elizabeth she was in the antique shop with Jeb, Elizabeth says, "Jeff?" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 941 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 941 - When Something Happens The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 941 Gallery ( }}) 941j.jpg|Carolyn Recovers 941s.jpg|In Search of Maggie 941t.jpg|Kidnapped 0941